


Sensitive

by madelegg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Nipple Play, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Lorenz is horribly stressed after botching a proposal to the Alliance leaders. Aivend helps him calm down.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Aivend Magus Lethei, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Privilege of Loving Him





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tradeofalljax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradeofalljax/gifts).



_ The shirt is Almyran cotton, dyed with otrien root. 220 thread count. Spot wash in cold water only. Breeches are linen, imported, dyed with… Goddess, imported from where? Morfis? Or is that the other brown pair? Ridiculous, Lorenz. Pathetic. How can you expect any Alliance leaders to accept your proposal if you cannot even recall the origins of your own breeches? _

Lorenz paced in front of the fire, hands behind his back, slender fingers tangled as he listed his garment details in his mind to distract himself from the proposal he had just discussed with the Alliance leaders just a day ago. A proposal that had not gone as well as he had wanted it to.

_ You should not have worn the silk shirt with that white cravat. The cream was far more suitable; starched white simply begs others to search for stains. Was there a stain on the white one? No, Lorenz, stop. _

“Lori, you’re going to wear out your rug,” Aivend said, sipping a glass of beer on the couch. “Why don’t you sit down already? You haven’t been able to sit still since that stupid meeting.”

“It was a proposal meeting, Aivend,” Lorenz snapped. “One in which I performed abysmally and made an absolute fool of myself in front of every noble head in the Alliance.”

Aivend rolled his eyes. “Oh please, you did fine. You always do good on shit like that.”

“Do not speak to me about my finer qualities right now, Aivend. I am fully cognisant of my failings, and my past accomplishments do not solve that.”

“No you aren’t,” Aivend groaned. “You beat yourself to shit if you so much as get a drop of piss on the toilet seat.”

“I beg your pardon!”

Aivend just took a long swig of his beer before setting it down on the coffee table.

“The  _ coaster _ , Aivend. Use the coaster, please.”

Aivend groaned, moving his glass from the bare wood to a marble coaster and Lorenz hurried over, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket to soak up the condensation ring he’d left behind. He touched the wood, rubbing it with his finger to see if it stained.

“Lori, your ass is so tight it makes mine hurt just looking at you.”

“Aivend…” Lorenz muttered, having little patience for his husband’s jokes at the moment.

Aivend reached out and took Lorenz’s hand, taking his handkerchief and setting it to the side.

“C’mon, baby,” he cooed. “You know I just hate seeing you like this.”

“A fine excuse to pardon your crudeness.”

Aivend kissed Lorenz’s knuckle, right above his wedding ring. “Don’t be like that, Lori. You know I don’t make excuses.”

Lorenz sighed. Aivend was right. The man was honest and owned up to anything he did, often with pride, misplaced pride at that.

“I know, my dear,” he said, letting Aivend hold his hand.

“Just relax. Sit down.”

Lorenz reluctantly dragged his feet past Aivend and sat down next to him on the couch, looking at him with half-hearted expectancy. Aivend straightened up, leaned back on the couch, and patted the space between his spread legs. He had a loving smile on his face with a hint of mischief, but that was simply how his smiles always looked. Lorenz sighed and stood up again, sidestepping between Aivend’s legs and lowering his slender buttox onto the couch. He was barely touching Aivend at all.

Aivend’s big hands grabbed Lorenz’s hips and coaxed him back until his butt touched Aivend’s crotch, but his back was still straight, so Aivend slid his hands up to Lorenz’s chest and pulled him back.

Lorenz was stiff, Aivend could feel it on every inch of his body, but he’d also given in, letting Aivend mold him how he saw fit. So next, Aivend took his arms, which were crossed, and pulled them apart slowly, bringing them down to his sides, then out to the outer side of his thighs. Lorenz held the pose like he was being painted.

Aivend tilted Lorenz’s head back gently, resting it on his left shoulder, and put his hands on Lorenz’s chest. He started to massage up and down, smoothing out his tense muscles, keeping his fingers and palms flat. Up and down, up and down, to the slow beat of Aivend’s breath, which pushed his chest forward and back, and blew hot air past Lorenz’s ear.

Lorenz’s eyes started to drift shut. His shoulders started to slouch. And he finally wasn’t thinking about the proposal. Instead, he focused on the air pushing in and out of Aivend’s parted lips, the way his chest and belly swelled into Lorenz’s curved spine, the way his warm hands seemed to iron out all the tightness in his body so it flowed out and left him limp.

Aivend brought his hands out, rubbing along Lorenz’s sides, his ribcage, down to his hips and back up again to the slight plumpness of his chest. Then he lifted his palms and started to stroke with just the tips of his calloused fingers, in slow circles around each pectoral, lightly brushing his nipples at every rotation.

Lorenz twitched at each brush, nipples hardening at the light stimulation, then Aivend flatted his hands out again and rubbed up and down his chest again, letting Lorenz’s body relax. His head lolled a bit as he slouched further down.

Then his fingers were back on his chest, circling around his nipples, spiraling until he reached the hardened points under his husband’s cotton shirt, pushing out so prominently. Lorenz’s hips twitched out and his breath caught, lips parting in a tiny gasp. Aivend put his pointer fingers on each and started to tickle the sensitive tips, making Lorenz’s body seize again.

Lorenz’s own breath now filled his ears, pushing in and out erratically, cock twitching pitifully in his tight breeches. Aivend slowed down again, rubbing his hands over Lorenz’s hard nipples, but Lorenz was already getting hard. He slouched further, falling to the side, his head nearly sliding off Aivend’s shoulder, so Aivend cupped his chest and pinched his nipples, pulling him up to right him.

Their cheeks were close enough that Lorenz could feel the brush of Aivend’s scruff and Aivend turned his head to kiss his husband’s neck with his sloppy, wet lips. Lorenz whimpered and gasped, hips jerking again, cock outline visible through the crotch of his pants. With his thumbs and forefingers, Aivend rubbed and twisted Lorenz’s little nipples, starting slow, then speeding up. He could feel Lorenz’s chest and shoulders twitch and he let out a high pitched little moan.

“Mm… nnn…  _ ahh! _ A-ah… hahh…” Lorenz whimpered.

Aivend slowed down again, knowing Lorenz was at full hardness or nearly so, and rubbed him up and down his chest and belly again. Lorenz squirmed between his legs, pushing back against Aivend’s own growing erection. They didn’t need words to know Lorenz wanted more.

Not wanting to edge poor Lorenz too much, Aivend tickled his nipples with his forefingers again.

“Ah… ahh… ahh! Ah! Nngg… ah! Hahh… Nn… A-ah…”

He pinched them again and Lorenz’s hips jerked hard, then twitched erratically. Faster and faster. Lorenz’s moaning grew louder, more desperate.

And then, with one last thrust into the air, he came in his pants, spurting twice, and when Aivend didn’t stop, a third time, his cum soaking into his pants and dripping back down his dick.

“Aivend… Aivend, s-stop. I came.”

Aivend let go of his nipples and kissed his cheek, rubbing along the sides of his husband’s waist again.

“Thank you,” Lorenz breathed. “I needed that.”

Aivend chuckled. “I know.”


End file.
